Center of Olympus
by Mazatler
Summary: This is the first chapter of Percy's story told in a different lifetime. Percy has extraordinary powers beyond his belief that he has only started to discover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

Percy Jackson

Centre of Olympus

Chapter 1- I get a shocking suprise

My name is Percy Jackson. The first thing you should know about me is that my life is very different to the average person's. You see, strange things have happened to me since I was about two. When I was a toddler at lake Montauk with my mum, I dipped my hands in the water and when I pulled them out I was holding a jellyfish, my mum started screaming and shook it out of my hands. Strangely there were no marks. Also when I was five I was in Skiathos, which is in Greece swimming in the salty sea when I started drowning. I went down praying and when I breathed in, nothing happened. Then the wierdest part, a shark came and brought me back to land. When I was eight there was a thunderstorm and I was out playing, as I was running in, the lightning seemed to be trying to hit me. And so on and so forth.

At the moment I am just making it by at a school called Fieldwater academy, a 'naughty' school. Where people who had been kicked out of too many school's went, I had been kicked out of seven school's, making it a school per year. I normally got expelled on the last week of school, so that is why, on the wednesday, three days before school broke for summer, I was biting through a nail a minute. We lined up to go into the assembaly hall and as I was walking in next to Grover, my best friend (I'll tell you about him later), Miss Hailstone came up to me and just glared. By the way Miss Hailstone is our English teacher, after our other one was found dead with to holes in his throught, she gladly took over. She reckoned that Callum James, the biggest bully in the world, was a God send and she also figured that I was the devil's son.

As we went into the hall, there was a hissing sound and Miss Hailstone was changing into a vampire looking thing with one steel leg and one goat leg. She looked at me and started hobbling forward. Mr Brunner, my Latin teacher came out of no where and threw a pen at me. I guess I should tell you about Mr Brunner. He's this who is quite skinny, and his bottom half was covered in a weelchair with one of those checkered blankets you always see in movies over his legs. He has a scraggly beard and his talk is funny but sincere. His eyes look like he has seen it all. Anyway, he threw the pen and I caught it but when I looked at it, it was a bronze sword. Miss hail stone was about two metres away, fangs bared, when time froze. I'm not talking about metaphoric stuff, I mean it **froze**. I was the only one who had the ability to move. I looked around at everyone, some people frozen mid-scream. The room was blue and there was a strange cool breeze blowing in. I started feeling tired so I went up to Miss Hailstone and sliced through her stomach, then I stamped my foot and time continued, people screaming, Miss Hailstone moving. For a scary moment, she grabbed me, before the top half of her body slid off and then she poofed into a strange dust. Everyone stared at me. Then it started thundering and a bolt of lightning burst through the roof, leaving a boiling hole. The bolt seemed to follow me as I ran, everyone was screaming. Then the bolt receded and Mr Brunner said " A warning from Zues", looking at Grover " We need to get him to camp".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – I Get My Face Peeled Off

So, my first thought was, what's camp? Did he say Zeus? And finally, what just happened. The scene was like something out of a movie, people screaming and running while only a small handful of people knew what had happened. Only I couldn't be a main character in a movie, I was a sideline character, who had disaster on his tail, but tried to avoid it by doing small things like playing basketball. Slicing people... things... whatever, was definitely not on my agenda. I felt all lightheaded, like I was going to start floating out of the hall any minute then get hit by a passing plane

My mind was full and I started blurting out words. "What's camp, did you say Zeus, but he's a myth..." I was cut off by Mr Brunner, who was taking it all better than I was. "Calm down Percy, it will all be explained, but first we need to get you safely to camp."

"Do you think?" Grover said; his face was like a piece of recycled paper.

"Yes, it is the fastest method, although extremely unpleasant." Mr Brunner said with a stern determined look.

They both took one of my arms and pulled me outside, where the New York sun was beating down on us. They both looked at me with an 'I feel sorry for you' face. Then Mr Brunner yelled "COME FORTH, PHEONIX OF LIGHT". Only his voice sounded strange, then I realised it wasn't in English, it was in Ancient Greek and I had understood it perfectly. The lights started to dim, and then it got really bright, blinding bright. When I started seeing again there was an actual bird, it was blue and orange, surrounded by brilliant red flames. It was something that shouldn't have existed. This world of... stuff. Not my ideal one. But it was still probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. It had this powerful aura, like one from a lion or an eagle.

They looked at me and said in unison "Beginner's first". I stepped on, loosely followed by Grover and Mr Brunner. Before I sat down the bird thing shot forward and I nearly got flung of, luckily Grover was there to stop me; But I'm pretty sure he took more damage than me. When we sat down there were some steel chains that I guess are seatbelts. It seemed like a death wish, but I put it on. It smelled like being in the middle of a forest fire and the air tasted slow and oozy, the sort that makes you sleep by the seaside. Grover was making little whimpering noises, but aside from that strange premonition of death, it couldn't be that bad. Boy was I wrong.

The thing was moving faster than an F1 car. At least 700 MPH. It felt like my skull was being torn of my neck by my skin, not to mention the fact I was holding back sickness by one finger. Motion Sickness. I closed my eyes for what felt like 30 seconds, but was actually half an hour. Let me put it into your mind. It's so hot from the bird but cold from the rush of air around you, you can't see anything in those few second when you manage to open your eyes without them ripping out of their sockets. When it came to a stop I slid of it's back and it left, swooping down to scorch my jacket as it went.

When i looked around, what I saw was unnatural. It was beautiful red fields, full of grapes, blueberries, strawberries and pretty much every type of vineyard berry you can think of. You name it, this place had it. Then there were 12 big cabins in a horseshoe shape. The sun looked like it had never left the place, and there were tons of teenagers milling around. Varying from 12 to 19... 20. At least some of the people were my age. It was breathtaking. But, at the same time, it had this powerful feeling to it.

"Wonderful, ain't it" said Grover. I nodded still in a daze. There was a wonderful smell coming from the fields, like warm, buttery croissants. But at the same time, coming from Mr Brunner and Grover, was the faint smell of stables. When I looked at them I thought I was dreaming, a really strange dream; Because, when I looked at them... They both had brown fur from the waist down.


End file.
